criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Straight to the Point
Straight to the Point is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventeenth case in Rusthollow and the seventy-first case overall. It takes place in Heart Highway appearing as the fifth case in the district. Plot The team raced to Cayden Markman's antique shop to confront him about the fingerprints on the stolen jewels. Upon arrival at the shop, Jayden and the player found the body of town local Tara Thompson, sliced in the chest. Per Melissa, it was confirmed that Tara was sliced with a long, sharp object which was later revealed as a sword. The team labelled Cayden as a suspect along with aristocrat Philomena Quill and bellboy Murray Moore before they were told by Sean that somebody was planning to jump off the nearby bridge. After stopping Murray from jumping off the bridge due to Tara's death, the team interrogated and added wilderness survival expert Alaina Wright and Jayden's father Jacob Chase to the suspect list. Soon, they arrested Alaina for the murder. Alaina confessed to the crime, explaining that she never meant to kill Tara. She explained that she knew Tara had been stealing from the antique shop and on the day of the murder she caught her stealing the sword. In an attempt to stop her, Alaina and Tara got into a scuffle resulting in Alaina slicing Tara open with the sword. Panicked, Alaina fled the scene. Alaina was sentenced to 10 years in prison by Judge Price. After the trial, Jayden and the player went to interrogate Cayden about his fingerprints on the jewels. The antiquities dealer explained that someone came into his shop, trying to sell the jewels. When asked who it was, Cayden explained that he didn't know as they covered their face. The duo decided to search the shop for anymore evidence into the serial thief and discovered a map with the highway circled. The player and Jayden then went to inform Chief Warren about the next attack's location. Meanwhile, Shane asked for the player's help in setting up a date for him and his boyfriend, Johnathon Sanderson. He explained that he had hardly seen Jonathon recently due to his hard work at the space station in Southern Savannah. The pair eventually found Shane's plans for the date and accompanied him in inviting Johnathon to the date. At the end of the case, Warren decided that they had to stop "The Highwayman" before anyone else was hurt or worse, telling the player to head to the highway where the next attack was planned. Summary Victim *'Tara Thompson' (found with her chest sliced in the antique shop) Murder Weapon *'Sword' Killer *'Alaina Wright' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a corgi *The suspect has historical knowledge *The suspect eats waffle pops Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a corgi *The suspect has historical knowledge *The suspect eats waffle pops Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a corgi *The suspect has historical knowledge Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn *The suspect wears plaster Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a corgi *The suspect has historical knowledge *The suspect eats waffle pops Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn *The suspect wears a plaster Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a corgi *The suspect eats waffle pops Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a plaster Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer owns a corgi. *The killer has historical knowledge. *The killer eats waffle pops. *The killer has a sunburn. *The killer wears a plaster. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Antique Shop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sword; New Suspect: Cayden Markman) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has historical knowledge) *Examine Sword. (Murder Weapon Found; Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a corgi) *Speak to Cayden about the body in his shop. (New Crime Scene: Hotel Lobby) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Suitcase, Bellboy Cap) *Examine Suitcase. (New Suspect: Philomena Quill) *Ask if Philomena knew the victim. *Examine Bellboy Cap. (New Suspect: Murray Moore) *Ask Murray about the murder. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Stop Murray from jumping off the bridge. (Attribute: Murray owns a corgi and has historical knowledge) *Investigate Bridge. (Clues: Camping Equipment, Torn Object) *Examine Camping Equipment. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Survival Guide; New Suspect: Alaina Wright) *Speak to Alaina about the murder. (Attribute: Alaina has historical knowledge) *Examine Torn Object. (Result: Confession Letter) *Analyze Confession Letter. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats waffle pops; New Crime Scene: Red Sofa) *Investigate Red Sofa. (Clues: Guest Book, Victim's Bust) *Examine Guest Book. (New Suspect: Jacob Chase) *See if Jacob knew the victim. (Attribute: Jacob eats waffle pops) *Examine Victim's Bust. (Result: Defaced Bust) *Confront Philomena about defacing the victim's bust. (Attribute: Philomena eats waffle pops, has historical knowledge and owns a corgi) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Display Case. (Clues: Handbag, Faded Photos, Card) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Antique Statuette) *Analyze Antique Statuette. (09:00:00; Result: Cayden's Statuette) *Confront Cayden about Tara stealing from the shop. (Attribute: Cayden eats waffle pops, owns a corgi and has historical knowledge) *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Romantic Photos) *Speak to Jacob about his romantic relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Jacob owns a corgi) *Examine Card. (Result: Threats) *Confront Alaina about her threats to the victim. (Attribute: Alaina owns a corgi and eats waffle pops) *Investigate Bench. (Clues: Sword Sheath, Sack) *Examine Sword Sheath. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a sunburn) *Examine Sack. (Result: History Book) *Analyze History Book. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a plaster) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to My Way or the Highway (5/6). (1 star) My Way or the Highway (5/6) *Speak to Cayden about "The Highwayman". (Reward: Antique Armour) *Investigate Antique Shop. (Clue: Ornate Box) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Map; New Quasi-Suspect: Warren Gate) *Speak to Warren about the next attack location. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Shane wants. *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Result: Basket) *Examine Basket. (Result: Soaked Paper) *Examine Soaked Paper. (Result: Dinner Plans) *Invite Jonathon to the date with Shane. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Heart Highway